This invention relates to power hand tools, and more specifically, to power hand tools that have a proximity detector that detects when an operator is in position to operate the tool and automatically illuminates a light or provides a safety function.
Power tools including relatively small portable handheld power tools are commonly used in a wide variety of locations and lighting conditions, including those where the available light may be poor for a variety of reasons. It is common to use a work light or a flashlight in such situations. However, it is often inconvenient to hold the light in the correct position at the same time one is using the hand tool. If there is no place to clamp or hang a light, the operator of the tool must then hold the tool and the light steady while attempting to utilize the tool. This is particularly inconvenient if the operator is atop a ladder or in a situation where one of his/her hands is needed for another purpose.